She
by StrawberryorangeSoda
Summary: For some Neverland is a dream. But for others.. its nightmare.


_Goodness, it has been a minute since I wrote something, Ah well :/_

_Please enjoy this short lili thing I wrote, please note when you are reading this: _

_Everyone is the same age and appearance as they appear on the show. _

_But almost everyone is out of character. _

_This takes place after the 'Great' NeverSea conquest._

_Ok? Okay! Enjoy :) __Please be sure to write a review, Thank you!_

* * *

The night was cool as the twilight hour had already passed. It was now night hour as the three never stars shone oh so brightly amongst billions of other smaller stars.

The brown-eyed girl started at them from afar, as beautiful as they were. They were utterly useless to her.

They never seem to grant her wishes, whether it for a good day or for something that is truly needed. They never answer her pleas. She can never leave this dreaded place no matter far she flies closer and closer they get farther and farther away.

So without the help of the stars, she turned to the ones she called friends. She lives with two boys one she calls "Captain" with a sour tone in her voice. And the youngest she calls "other boy"

"Captain" starts his groaning the moment he wakes. He shouts at her to 'up! Up! Start making food! Get the clothes! Blah blah work.' Isn't it suppose to be fun and made of dreams that come true? Clearly this was a lie. When it is time to set foot on the same island they always explore, he immediately runs toward danger "other boy " follows him. She is reluctant but she must or else everyone would swallow her alive.

Whenever one gets hurt she must help them immediately. They are babies, they cry about small things like paper cuts or thorn pricks from not being careful. She is like their mother always warning them but they do so anyway and although they reap the consequences. She has their burden.

Whenever she gets hurt it is usually painfully. One time "other boy" and "Captain," thought it would be fun to play a prank on her and her special guest the "golden princess".

It was going great they were having fun and for once the day was going great. It started with a bush shake then screaming and mechanically walking forward while they walked backward, she tripped.

She tried to grip onto the "Golden Princess" train but it's only a train and she fell into a pit. Her leg hitting a sharp rock and she felt rib crack. Her breathing shallow as she looked to see white and red on the other end. It was like walking on fire to flinch.

Laughing came from above only one gave a look of terror. They taunted and laughed "Fly away bird girl! Go ahead and try!" This taunting lasted till they got bored. All three left only "golden princess" came back at dusk hour with help.

Even after being told she is broken she must help at all costs. She is "Captain's" consort and she is "other boy's" mother. She is the maiden who must take care of all no matter if she cripple or not. They are her world, and without them she is nothing. She spits on those words, she hates being called a consort and mother. She is a lieutenant who would bear the name Captain when the other finally dies.

She feels as if "other boy" bites at her hand and arms, constantly asking for things that she cannot provide even if she has it she doesn't want to give it to him. But he only leaves teeth marks and bruises.

"Captain" is the one that bites and tears her flesh. He spits words and they burn her skin but she bites back. Both teeth are bear and on display, the only time they are not is when.

He comes.

"Elf boy" the dreaded one that brought her to this cursed island. But he comes bearing gifts.

To "Captain" He is rewarded with rubies, diamonds and his gratitude and essence.

To "Other boy" he is gifted maps to keep the fun still in his heart.

To her, she is gifted with a sympathetic smile, a small bell bears her the gift of more dust.

He is someone that you cannot turn to for he forces you to stay for all eternity.

The bell loves him and will follow his lead.

She cannot turn to others.

"Lady red" always goes on and on and about her having to grow into a woman and play her role despite staying the height and body type she was since she has arrived.

"Sandman" only cares about sand and his spitting machine he calls a pet.

Although the "golden princess" is one of the rare who brings her ecstasy, she dare not tell the princess of her troubles in fear of breaking her heart.

The "witch" although she is nice, she tells the truth. The truth hurts her soul. But even with her cosmic abilities, she will tell not her how to leave this place.

"Glasses" He was adorable but she hasn't seen him in what feels like ages, she knows the one who had a blue bow "Elf boy" although he treasured her most has she has passed.

The only useful people were the people she is told not to trust.

The "Long nose" has taught her how to speak her native language, with this knowledge she has made a few deals that "elf boy" would disapprove of greatly.

"Cold man" has taught her how to survive in such an extreme temperature, but she has learned of the beauty and danger that comes with a cold.

The "evil witch" although she never had a direct lesson with her before she swallowed, she stole her books. She disobeys "witches" pleas and she summoned things that should never be summoned.

"Gill women" Are although vain, they know how to take down a ship.

"Music men" taught her nothing but the music it's importance only shown when bribery was in the mix.

"Stripes man" taught her to the best of his abilities how to cook, be a good lieutenant, and even with his kind nature heart, he taught skills of a blade. He gifted her a dagger for her birthday.

But the person she has learned the most from was Him. The "Hookman"

He taught her how to be a captain, how to overrule enemies, to be a thief, a liar, a player, a crook, a dealer. He had shown her things and took her to places that made her question herself. He taught her what pirate life was. She would never admit to anyone, not even to him.

She saw has a father or figure of some sort. Just a little as she still has to pay him in gold, just for or lesson or talk.

Despite her not keeping track of her age he takes her to places that neverland will never develop. Cities, Towns, and ports.

Once he left her to explore by her lonesome. The people wore clothing that was less bright and dirtier. Women wore corsets and tight clothing, men wore fancy Captain coats and loose gear. The streets smelled of seawater, disgusting body odor, smoke, and bloody copper.

The people did not seem to care that she was not of regular height except oddballs. She was nearly abducted twice. She hid out in a smelly place that was a mix of perfume and sea. Loud noises came from the back and glasses smashed here and there. Then the sound of men brawling with one another, she also peers two people locking lips, it made her face hot.

She climbed onto a nearby stool and sat there. A large lady slid into her view her face square and rough, ugly makeup caked upon her face, it reminded her of an ogre.

"Ye' looks roug'h dear'y" the ogre pulled a square ship bottle the light brown liquid swirling around. She poured it in circular glass, "keeps ye glass."

She was hesitant at first but she felt the ogre's eyes watching her carefully as if trying to decide if she was a true pirate or not.

With a deep breath, she downed the liquid, the ogre looked satisfied and left.

The liquid was warm, but it tasted woody with hints of malt, forest land, and vanilla.

The liquid then hit the back of her tongue burn. She coughed at the peppery taste. But it made her feel warm inside. Like it embraced her in a warm hug that told her everything would be ok, there was no harm. She took a few more swigs after 5 she felt her body buzzing and her vision blurry, everyone around her became nothing but noise.

Something clicked in her.

This liquid it was... Amazing! This is what it must feel like to be in love. She went to take another drink only to be greeted with a droplet. She wanted more.

Falling off the stool she hiccuped, steadying herself upward, she stumbled her way out the place. She needed more.

She doesn't remember the night to well afterward only parts, that often show themselves in hazy way when it was quiet. She does remember finding herself on the sand the next morning with two crates next to her and a splitting headache.

She drinks the liquid regularly when she can, usually when everyone has gone to sleep. It might not be able to speak but it tastes are words enough.

As much as she loves the liquid, it is only a temporary comfort that she can enjoy with a limit. Too much and she is gifted with vomit and a broken head the next day.

She has tried other methods to get away from this place. Poisoning, burning alive, infection, possession, sacrifice, anything.

Within 3 days she rises again and she weeps.

She hates it here, she hates it. She can't escape no matter how hard she tries.

She can never leave.


End file.
